The invention relates to a plectrum for playing a stringed musical instrument.
A known plectrum is generally held between the forefinger and thumb of a musician playing a stringed musical instrument such as a guitar. During a playing stroke the plectrum strikes a string of the instrument once during a single playing stroke.
Sometimes it is desired to produce a more complicated sound than that produced by a single striking of a string. A known plectrum cannot generally produce a more complicated sound than that of a single strike of a string.